Kira to be
by SilverSteam
Summary: "Trent looked around picking up the black notebook from inside his briefcase. He suddenly became aware of a presance in the room. he took a deep breathh knowing it was the Shimigami. "I am the new Kira"" he murmered to himself turning to stare at Ryuk"


****Author's note****

**Ok..your gonna have to really forgive me…I am taking down Kira to be….then I am going to put it back up…this is the first chapter..I really jumped the gun with my story as compared to the story Kira again…you need to read that one..It's by Gebrelle..It tells the story from the 1****st**** Kira's POV.. and so..I am going to have to take down my story re-write it and then put it back. Up..It's all coming soon so hang on tight…now, enjoy the first chapter of Kira to be! **

****End note****

The Black haired youth looked at the many violins sighing at each one. "How beautiful" he sighed again.

The music shop owner just chuckled and shook his head. "So, Trent what brings you back to my shop" asked the older gentleman to the youth.

"I'm still admiring these custom violins." Replied Tent, _What I wouldn't give for a violin like this…But my custom violin is much better that all of these combined._

"Well, Trent, I thought you already had your own violin that was custom made..Say, what did you say it was made of?" Asked the owner of the shop off handedly.

"Black wood" replied Trent petting one of the Ebony violins.

"B-Black wood?" he said shocked. "You know that stuff is bad luck right? It draws things from other worlds…meaning gods of death and demons." He said explaining as he turned to look for a paper behind his desk.

After he had turned around Trent gave a grin that could only belong to a god of death, or a demon. "oh, is that so?" he asked still grinning sounding falsely concerned.

"Yeah" said the shop owner finding his paper and turned around to look at Trent and saw a look of concern on his face.

"But I am really fond of my violin. I would never abandon it… It is made of the highest quality Black Wood, and was custom made before my very eyes, so if it attracts things like death gods, and demons…well then" said Trent grinning pleasantly "they better know how to keep organized because I can't stand my house being cluttered" he joked laughing off the owners omen.

He walked over and picked up one of the custom cherry wood violins and put it in playing position. Holding the bow in the correct format Trent began to play the violin. He played a series of high and low notes at an amazing speed before he began to play simple songs, such as Twinkle Twinkle little star, marry had a little lamb, and other well known children's songs.

The bell on the shop door rang as a little girl with pig-tails walked in holding her mother's hand. Trent had stopped playing just before the door opened. He smiled watching the two girls walk through the shop.

The little girl spotted a little pink violin made for children "Mama, can we get me a violin" she asked eyeing the violin with sparkling eyes that melted Trent's soul.

"No honey, Violins are way too expensive to get and maintain," said the woman pulling the child away from the pink violin, not even giving it a glance.

"But it's so pretty" mumbled the little girl her eyes tearing up.

Trent noticed and a look of pity crossed his face he turned and grabbed the cherry wood violin from its display and pulling it quickly into playing position.

He ran the bow across the strings and began playing the Violin concerto No. 5 in A, second movement, by Mozart gracefully.

Hearing the music the mother looked down at her child who was staring wide eyed in one direction. Following the child's gaze she saw Trent swaying to the sound and tempo of the music. The mother's eyes widened "is he actually playing that?" she asked the shop owner who was nodding appreciatively.

"of course this is Trent after all." Trent opened his eyes and smiled gently at the little girl who grinned and hid behind her mother. "Violins aren't actually all that expensive and are not hard to maintain nor is maintaining them expensive" he said his voice almost mixing and blending with the music.

"wow mommy he is really good isn't he?" said the little girl looking up at her mother. "I wish I could play that well" she said looking back over at the pink violin. The mother glanced over her shoulder at the little pink violin. Taking her child by the hand she walked over to the it and looked at the price tag. "It's not that expensive" she said, "and it really is quite cute." "I give lessons at the Beacon Theatre in Broadway" Trent said motioning towards about where the Theater would be.

"oh is that so?" said the mother. "may I ask ma'am how old is your child?" he asked looking at the little girl "Marry? She's 7" said the woman curiously. "oh! That's great! Children 10 and under get free lessons ." said Trent smiling happily. "really?" said the mother smiling down at Marry.

Little Marry smiled up at Trent. "Mr. is that your violin?" she asked pointing to the cherry wood violin. "No, Marry, It is one of the shop's." he said smiling at it. "Mine is in the car If you want to see it." He said still smiling at her. "Trent" said the shop owner seriously. "yes?" asked Trent turning around to look at him. The man's face was pale. "if you want to show her that violin make sure you do not bring it into my shop I don't want any bad luck." He said quietly.

Trent looked at the shop owner with unknowing eyes before turning back to the little girl. "well, Miss Marry, If you want to and if it is ok with your mother we can go take a look at it." He said looking to her mother for approval. "It's ok" she said nodding to Marry. Trent turned and walked towards the door when the little girl ran up behind him and grabbed his hand. Smiling Trent walked out to his car Marry still holding his hand. Opening the car door he pulled out his hard cased violin case.

Setting it down he unzipped it and opened the lid back to revel the black violin he took so much care of.

Pulling out Shinigami his violin. He looked at it lovingly. "One rule that you must always remember" he said cradling the black wood violin. Marry looked at the violin with sheer amazement. "It helps you play better if you love your violin or name it" he said petting his violin. "what's your violin's name?" she asked pointing to the black violin. Trent smiled. "Shinigami" he said simply. "it means Death god in Japanese." He explained to the obviously confused little girl. The girl nodded slowly then asked, "can you play me something on it?" Trent smiled and said, "what would you like me to play Princess Marry?" he asked Bowing with a wave of his violin bow.

Marry giggled and said in the shy little girl voice. "can you play caramelldansin on the violin?" she said talking about the popular Swedish song. Trent thought about it taping his fingers over the stings on the fingerboard. "yes, I can" he grinned pulling it up into playing position. He began playing and Marry's eyes lit up. Grinning she began dancing the popular dance that goes along with the music. Trent smiled as her mother walked out holding a bright pink violin case and saw them smiling the mother pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of her child and Trent. When the song was over Trent put Shinigami back in her case.

The mother smiled at Trent and took the little girl's hand. "I guess I'll be seeing you in a few days Mr. Trent" she said insinuating that she was going to bring Marry to a violin practice. Trent nodded and put the case back into his back seat.

Trent closed the door to his apartment sighing audibly. He leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes. '_There's a lot to be done before I can go to bed'_ he thought sighing again. Walking into his bed room he sat on his bed and looked around at his room. The walls were beige and the entire room was dimly lit. He glanced at his bed that was plain the sheets colored about like the walls. Beige colored, it was almost too simple but he liked it. He liked things that weren't too complex. He loved his music and puzzles complex though. If they were simple it would drive him insane. He laid back on the bed his legs dangling off the side. Sighing again, he stared up at the white washed ceiling. _'I need to start on the final exam practice, finals are in two and a half months and I want to be as prepared as possible.' _ He though sitting up his hair falling into his eyes. Brushing his hair out his eyes, Trent stood up walking back into his living room. We walked over to his abandoned suitcase and Violin and picked both up carrying them into his study.

He sat in his chair pulling the briefcase into his lap. Twisting the case lock he opened it up looking down at the different papers. Pulling out a packet of papers stapled together he closed his brief case with one hand and put it on the floor beside him. He sat the packet on his desk pulling a blue ink pen out of his pencil holder on his desk which was full of different kinds of pencils, ink pens, high lighters, and a sleek silver ink pen. He clicked his blue ink pen looking at the first question. "Ha! Will you look at that first question and they already have sentence errors." He said aloud laughing some. He scribbled out the sentence and rewrote the question in correct grammar. He continued to go through the questions answering them swiftly with no hesitation.

Sighing he sat back and stretched. "that was the easiest World history practice test I've ever taken" , he purred satisfied. He opened back up his brief case and shifted through his stuff. It contained sheet music, finished homework, portfolios, and a spiral notebook for notes and miscellaneous use. He sighed and put the packet back in there closing it and standing. He walked back into his bedroom and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms. Shirts were bothersome when you were trying to sleep. He slid under his blankets sighing softly. It was nine-thirty, pretty late considering he should have been in bed thirty minutes ago. He leaned up and turned off his bedside lamp darkness rushing in to consume Trent's sight. The black haired Whammy child sighed contently and fell into a silent, dark, dreamless sleep.

****Author's Note****

**Sorry again, also for the late update…I hope you all will forgive me~ but this should be so much better. So much better.~**

**SilverSteam**

****End Note****


End file.
